Way For Love
by phoelfish
Summary: Jonghyun si assasin ketemu Jino si innocent di sela-sela tugasnya. what will happen next? first jjongno story. baca aja deh


Jonghyun mengemasi barang-barangnya. Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan apartemennya. Hanya untuk sementara memang. Tapi, tetap saja menurutnya ini menyusahkan. Untuk apa repot-repot pindahan hanya untuk membunuh seseorang?

Ya, pekerjaan remaja dua puluh tahun itu memang sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Bahasa kerennya assasin. Kali ini ia mendapat tugas untuk membunuh seorang pria lima puluh tahun yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di salah satu SMA swasta di Incheon. Jarak Seoul-Incheon kan tidak terlalu jauh. Ia pernah membunuh orang lebih jauh dari ini tanpa meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Dasar boss aneh!" gerutu Jonghyun sambil memasukkan properti terakhirnya, pistol.

"Merepotkan!" Jonghyun kembali merutuk sambil memasukkan sebuah pisau lipat ke saku mantelnya.

Jonghyun menyeret kopernya keluar dari apartemennya. Bahkan ia harus menyamar menjadi siswa sekolahan. Hal yang menurut Jonghyun tidak efisien. Kalau mau membunuh ya bunuh saja.

"Aku ingin ia mati di kursi yang ia banggakan!"

Jonghyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas semua permintaan orang yang menyewanya. Ia bahkan menentukan sendiri tempat dan waktu orang itu meninggal.

Jonghyun mencibir sambil mengulas senyum tipis. Orang itu sok bersikap seperti Tuhan. Tapi, Jonghyun bisa apa? Ia hanya pembunuh bayaran. Dan uang yang diterima kali ini, sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya.

~.~

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Jonghyun imnida. Bangapseumnida!"

Jonghyun mencoba membangun sikap ramah di hari pertamanya sekolah. "Annyeong Jonghyun-ssi. Namaku Lee Jinki. Kau bisa panggil aku Onew. Aku Ketua Murid di sini. Ayo ikut aku!"

Lelaki bernama Jinki itu dengan baik hati membantu Jonghyun membawakan kopernya. Sudah lama Jonghyun tidak merasakan bangku sekolah. Membuatnya sedikit merasa asing. Apalagi ini sekolah khusus pria.

Jonghyun berjalan lambat saat mendengar sorak-sorai dari sebuah ruangan. Beberapa anak laki-laki sedang meributkan majalah pria dewasa. Tetapi, matanya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pemandangan yang amat tidak lazim. Banyak yang sedang bercumbu di sudut ruangan. Dan mereka itu sesama laki-laki. Oh, God! What the hell?

"Tidak usah heran. Pemandangan yang biasa kau lihat di sekolah khusus laki-laki. Kami kurang hiburan, kau tahu?" Onew menjawab kebingungan yang tergambar di wajah Jonghyun.

Kurang hiburan? Apa stok wanita di dunia ini menipis? Jonghyun rasa tidak. Ia bisa mencumbui wanita berbeda tiap malam tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Oke. Kita sudah sampai. Ini kamarmu. Baik-baik dengan roommate-mu ya?" pesan Onew sambil menyenderkan koper Jonghyun di pintu.

"Hmm, Onew-ssi!"

Onew yang sudah akan pergi berbalik untuk menatap Jonghyun. "Ne?"

"Apakah kau..."

Jonghyun sangat ragu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ini sangat tidak sopan.

Pertanyaan Jonghyun terjawab saat seorang namja cantik bermata kucing dengan rambut kecoklatan datang ke arah mereka dan bergelanjut manja di lengan Onew.

"Jagiya, ini anak baru itu?" tanya namja itu pada Onew.

"Ne." Onew menjawab sambil mengangguk.

"Annyeong. Kibum imnida. Just call me Key!" ucap namja itu sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, membuat bulu kuduk Jonghyun meremang.

"Jonghyun imnida."

"Jagiya, sudah waktunya. Kkaja!" namja itu menarik lengan Onew supaya ikut dengannya. Onew bergerak tanpa perlawanan. Jonghyun hanya melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Jonghyun-ssi, kalau ini yang kau maksud, jawabannya ya!" ujar Onew kemudian melenggang pergi sambil memeluk bahu Key.

Jonghyun mendengus. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Jonghyun melihat pemandangan seperti tadi.

Jonghyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kunci yang tadi diberi oleh Onew. Onew bilang ia punya roommate. Kira-kira seperti apa orangnya? Apa ia juga gay? Sepertinya hanya 0.1 persen saja penghuni di sini yang normal.

Tidak ada keanehan berarti saat Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kamar. Semuanya tampak rapi. Ada dua buah bed di sana. Yang satu di ujung kanan tampak rapi dengan seprai hijau dan sebuah boneka dinosaurus. Yang di ujung kiri tampak kosong tanpa seprai. Jonghyun mendekati bed kosong itu, pasti ini miliknya.

"Rajin." Satu komentar yang keluar dari bibir Jonghyun saat melihat meja di sudut kanan yang penuh buku. Jonghyun mendekati meja itu. Ada beberapa foto terpajang di sana.

Jonghyun mengambil salah satunya. Seorang pemuda imut memakai seragam sekolah. Pasti ini roommatenya. Ia terlihat normal.

Jonghyun segera mengembalikan foto itu saat kenop pintu diputar. Dengan kilat, ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Berpura-pura terkejut saat seseorang masuk.

Jonghyun dan namja yang ia yakin adalah roommatenya bertatapan agak lama. Terlihat jelas kalau namja itu kaget dengan kehadiran Jonghyun. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan alisnya yang bertaut.

"Annyeong haseyo!" sapa Jonghyun ramah. Namja itu akhirnya masuk dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Ia menatap Jonghyun kikuk.

Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas salam Jonghyun.

"Kim Jonghyun imnida. Bangapseumnida."

Namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya canggung.

"Kita roommate mulai saat ini. Mohon bantuannya!" ujar Jonghyun dengan nada seramah mungkin.

"Roommate?"

"Ne. Aku di kelas 3-D."

"Sunbae-nim?"

Jonghyun mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa bocah ini harus bicara sepatah-sepatah?

"Cho Jino imnida!" akhirnya namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya pelan sekali. Seolah berbisik.

"Santai saja Jino-ssi. Aku orang yang easy going kok!" ujar Jonghyun diiringi kekehan pelan. Pembunuh bayaran tidak harus menyeramkan, right?

Lagi-lagi Jino hanya tersenyum kikuk. Jonghyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau lelaki ini pemalu.

"Tadi, kau bilang sunbae-nim?"

Jino mengangguk. "Aku kelas 2."

Jonghyun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk. Mata tajamnya terus menatap pemuda di hadapannya penuh selidik, membuat Jino semakin salah tingkah.

"Jino-ssi? Gwaenchanha?" tanya Jonghyun setelah tertawa pelan. Apa ia begitu menakutkan sampai Jino ketakutan begitu?

"N-ne. Gwaenchanha, Jonghyun sunbaenim." Jino menjawab tanpa menatap mata Jonghyun.

Jonghyun terkekeh lagi. "Panggil aku hyung saja. Akan terdengar lebih nyaman. Lagipula, mulai sekarang kita roommate kan?"

"Ne, hyung!"

Senyum Jonghyun kembali merekah karena sikap Jino mulai rileks.

"Oh, ya. Aku harus beres-beres. Apa almarinya cuma satu?"

"Ne, biar kupindahkan barangku dulu."

Jino langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membongkar almari kayu besar yang terletak di antara dua bed.

"Tidak perlu repot. Barangku tidak banyak." Tolak Jonghyun saat Jino akan membantunya memindahkan barang-barang dari kopernya. Barang bawaan Jonghyun memang tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa helai pakaian dan satu note. Selain itu, Jonghyun takut identitasnya terbongkar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu, hyung."

Jonghyun tersenyum membalas kebaikan Jino. Rona merah menyembul di pipi Jino saat matanya menatap kedua sudut bibir Jonghyun yang ditarik. Sedikit memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jangan sentuh yang itu!" pekik Jonghyun yang membuat Jino berjengit menjauh. Ia kaget dengan reaksi Jonghyun saat tangan mungilnya menyentuh kantung kecil berwarna hitam.

"Maaf. Itu barang pribadi." Ucap Jonghyun sambil memasang senyum ramah. Jino hanya mengangguk. Masih memasang wajah kaget sekaligus tegang.

"Mianhae."

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Jino. Ia meletakkan tas kopernya di bawah tempat tidur dan mulai memasang seprai.

"Bisa kau bantu aku?" pinta Jonghyun yang tampak kesulitan.

"N-ne." Dengan ragu Jino menarik seprai berlawanan arah dengan Jonghyun. Ia masih takut melakukan kesalahan lagi.

KRIIIIING!

Jonghyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia baru saja selesai memasang kurung bantal saat terdengar bunyi bel yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Itu alarm asrama. Tandanya, ini waktunya makan malam."

"Ohh, sudah waktunya makan malam?"

"Ne. Ayo pergi, hyung! Kalau telat, kita bisa tidak dapat jatah."

Jonghyun mengikuti Jino keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar, sudah banyak murid yang berlarian menuju cafetaria. Murid-murid itu terlihat sangat kelaparan. Kalau begini, tidak heran yang telat tidak dapat jatah. Mereka semua terlihat rakus.

~.~

Semua murid dan guru makan dalam satu ruangan ternyata. Dan coba tebak, semua yang ada di sini lelaki. Sampai penjaga kantin juga. Apa sekolah ini dibangun atas dasar anti perempuan?

Mata elang Jonghyun menangkap sosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan kaca mata dan jas yang duduk di kursi paling bagus.

"Itu kepala sekolah kita. Sekaligus ayah Jino."

Jonghyun menoleh pada informan yang duduk di sampingnya. Si pacar Ketua Murid, Key. Di sebelah Key, Onew melempar senyum padanya.

"Ayah Jino?" Jonghyun menoleh ke arah Jino yang tersedak di sebelahnya. Ia sudah tahu kalau orang itu adalah kepala sekolah sekaligus targetnya, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau dia juga ayah roommatenya.

"Ne, si kecil itu tidak cerita padamu?" tanya Key dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Jonghyun menggeleng.

"Ia memang selalu malu menceritakannya pada semua orang." Cibir Key. Membuat pipi Jino memerah dan kembali tersedak. Dengan segera, Jonghyun menyodorkan minum padanya.

"Nah, Jonghyun-ssi. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu!" pinta Key antusias.

"Aku?" Jonghyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ne. Kau Kim Jonghyun!" ujar Key sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Apa perlu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau harus melakukannya supaya kita cepat akrab. Tak kenal maka tak sayang, right?"

Jonghyun melirik Onew yang tampak menunggu ceritanya. Jino di sebelah kirinya juga memasang ekspresi ingin tahu yang sama. Jonghyun mendesah sambil berpikir. Sayang sekali ia bukan assasin yang pandai berakting.

"Hmm, aku Kim Jonghyun. Hanya remaja biasa. Aku pindah dari Seoul."

Key, Onew, dan Jino masih menatap Jonghyun. Berharap masih ada kelanjutan dari ceritanya barusan.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Key dengan dahi berkerut.

Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Aigo, kau ini pelit sekali sih? Hanya bercerita apa susahnya?"

"Memang tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan."

"Banyak sekali yang bisa kau ceritakan. Misalnya, alasanmu pindah, orang tuamu, teman-teman, sekolah lamamu. Apa saja!"

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Sama saja dengan anak baru kebanyakan."

"Tapi, hanya kau anak baru di sini, Jonghyun-ssi." Ujar Onew yang membuat Jonghyun tercekat. Ia memutar otaknya cepat, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diceritakan.

"Aku hanya murid biasa. Tidak menonjol. Aku pindah ke sini supaya konsentrasi belajar. Kehidupan di Seoul banyak godaan."

"Apa itu artinya kau murid bermasalah?" tanya Key.

Jonghyun terkekeh. "Mungkin."

"Wow! Baru kali ini aku ketemu bad boy!" seru Onew takjub. Jonghyun kembali terkekeh. Hanya Jino yang masih menatap Jonghyun. Ia seperti tersihir dengan aura Jonghyun.

"Jino!" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Jino.

"N-ne Hyung?"

"Gwaenchanha?"

"N-ne." Jino kembali melanjutkan makannya yang masih ada separuh lebih. Sementara yang lain sudah menikmati dessert.

~.~

Jonghyun keluar dari kelas Bahasa Inggris dengan langkah bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Sudah seminggu ia di sini dan belum ada perintah apa-apa dari penyewanya. Orang itu niat membunuh tidak sih?

Jonghyun melihat kertas jadwal yang selalu stand by di ranselnya. Kelas kalkulus. Ia pasti akan mati bosan di sana. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalkulus. Sebaiknya bolos saja.

"Tidur lebih baik." Ujar Jonghyun sambil menguap. Tidur di perpustakaan memang hal paling bagus. Ia juga terhindar dari tatapan aneh para siswa di sini yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Jonghyun ingin muntah. Maaf saja. Ia normal.

"Jangan meremehkan! Kau bisa terkena karma." Jonghyun teringat ucapan Key saat ia menolak cowok yang menembaknya dua hari lalu.

"Orang gila!" dengus Jonghyun sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali konsentrasi ke tujuan awal untuk ke perpustakaan. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Terdengar suara orang bernyanyi dari ruangan itu.

Jonghyun melihat papan yang ada di atas pintu. Ruang Musik.

Jonghyun mendekatkan dirinya dan mengintip. Sepi. Tidak ada orang di sana. Tapi, matanya menangkap sosok Jino yang berdiri bersandar pada grand piano. Tangannya memegang kertas. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak menyanyikan lirik dari kertas itu.

"Sial!"

Jonghyun tersentak saat Jino mengumpat dan meremas kertas yang ia pegang. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Jino-ya, wae geurae?" tanya Jonghyun yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Jino.

Jino langsung salah tingkah karena kedatangan Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jjong hyung? Aniyo. Gwaenchanha." Jino memungut kembali kertas yang ia buang.

"Ceritakan saja! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu." Ujar Jonghyun lembut sambil duduk di kursi depan piano dan mulai memainkan piano itu secara random. Ia menatap Jino yang masih tidak bicara.

Jino, yang gugup karena diperhatikan Jonghyun, menundukkan wajahnya. Di kepalanya, ia menimbang untuk bicara pada Jonghyun atau tidak.

"Aku akan tampil di pertunjukkan sekolah." Ucap Jino setelah beberapa detik.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak percaya diri hyung! Aku takut penampilanku jelek."

"Ya, kau harus optimis."

"Kau tidak tahu. Ini penentuan hidupku hyung."

"Kalau begitu berlatih lagi."

"Aku sudah lelah."

"Jangan putus asa begitu. Ayo latihan lagi. Aku akan mengiringimu. Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

Jino membuka partitur di hadapan Jonghyun. "Yang ini! Don't lie."

"Okay. Ayo mulai!"

Jino menatap Jonghyun yang sedang menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih itu dengan jemarinya.

"Ini lagu duet." Ucap Jino. Jonghyun terus memainkan pianonya dan tersenyum, seakan mengatakan 'no problem'.

~.~

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" pinta Jonghyun karena selepas dari ruang musik, Jino terus menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Kau keren sekali! Suaramu sangat bagus, hyung!" puji Jino untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak. Biasa saja kok." Elak Jonghyun dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia senang sekali sebenarnya.

"Kau harus bergabung dengan kelas seni." Ujar Jino antusias. Jonghyun mendesah tidak berminat. Ia sudah cukup repot dengan sekolah. Jangan ditambah yang lain.

"Ohh, ayolah hyung! Kau sangat berbakat."

Jonghyun menatap Jino dengan death glare-nya dan langsung membuat Jino menunduk.

"Mianhae, hyung!" Jino berkata dengan suara lirih dan berjalan mendahului Jonghyun.

Suasana kembali seperti mereka baru bertemu pertama kali saat mereka masuk kamar. Bergitu canggung dan beku. Jonghyun jadi merasa bersalah karena bersikap tidak menyenangkan pada Jino. Ternyata roommatenya orang yang sensitif.

"Jino-ya?" Jonghyun memanggil Jino yang sedang asyik dengan buku partiturnya.

"Hmm?" Jino menoleh. Tapi, sangat terlihat dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Jonghyun, membuat Jonghyun sedikit tidak enak.

"Menurutmu suaraku benar-benar bagus?"

"Ne," Jino mengangguk sangat antusias. "Sangat-sangat bagus. Aku benar-benar kagum."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Kenapa kau tidak jadi penyanyi saja? Lagumu pasti laku keras."

"Memang jadi penyanyi bayarannya mahal?"

Jino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ne, sangat mahal."

"Hmm, bisa kupertimbangkan." Mungkin kalau Jonghyun sudah bosan jadi assasin, ia bisa berubah haluan jadi penyanyi.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Kalau Jjong hyung pasti bisa jadi penyanyi yang sukses. Makanya hyung bergabung dengan kelas seni ya?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, ayolah hyung! Kau pasti bisa!" Jino beringsut ke sebelah Jonghyun dan mencengkram lengannya erat.

Jonghyun menggeleng keras, tapi Jino masih tidak menyerah. Ia mengguncang lengan kekar Jonghyun dan merayu Jonghyun dengan berbagai cara.

"Andwae, aku tidak bisa."

"Kau sangat bisa. Ayolah! Ayo hyung! Tidak ada ruginya lho masuk kelas seni. Malah sangat menyenangkan. Kau bisa mendapat nilai tambahan..."

Jonghyun memerhatikan Jino yang terus mengoceh, menyebutkan keuntungan ikut kelas seni satu per satu. Bibir pink mungilnya tidak lelah membujuk Jonghyun. Membuat pemuda itu gemas. Ternyata Jino bisa terlihat cute. Apalagi mimik wajahnya dan sorot matanya yang polos, sangat cantik. Jonghyun jadi ragu. Jino itu laki-laki atau perempuan?

"Ba-"

Ucapan Jino terhenti karena Jonghyun meraih dagunya dan mengecup bibir Jino. Dilumatnya bibir tipis Jino lembut. Dikecupnya bibir atas dan bawah Jino bergantian. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Jino yang berdebar keras. Jonghyun tersenyum. Menjilat bibir Jino kemudian melepas ciumannya.

Jino menatap Jonghyun yang tersenyum smirk ke arahnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ciuman Jonghyun barusan membuatnya blank. Aigo, ini ciuman pertamanya.

"H-hyung? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jino sambil memegangi bibirnya yang basah.

Jonghyun mengacak-acak rambut Jino kemudian beranjak keluar kamar. Ia mengumpat pelan saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang berubah merah. Dipukulnya kepalanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Babo! Apa yang kulakukan?"

Jonghyun memergoki Onkey couple yang sedang bercumbu di sudut ruangan. Ia bergidik ngeri bercampur jijik melihat dua makhluk itu yang saling berciuman dengan mesra. Dan sekarang ia sama menjijikkannya dengan mereka. Ia baru saja kissing dengan Jino. Tapi, perasaannya berbeda.

Jonghyun mendesah keras kemudian kembali berjalan. Mungkin ia bisa ke ruang kepala sekolah. Menghafalkan situasi di sana supaya tugasnya berjalan dengan mudah.

~.~

Suasana menjadi lebih canggung saat Jonghyun dan Jino baru bangun pagi ini. Mereka saling diam. Mengalah dalam diam supaya salah satu masuk kamar mandi. Akhirnya, Jonghyun yang mengambil tindakan.

"Aku mandi duluan!" ucap Jonghyun sambil menyambar handuk dan baju seragamnya. Jino tidak menjawab.

Jino sedikit tersentak karena Jonghyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan topless. Memamerkan abs tubuhnya yang terlatih dengan baik.

"Hyung?" Jino memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah kejadian ciuman kemarin, sekarang ia dapat tontonan tubuh Jonghyun, free. Sebentar lagi ia akan dapat service apalagi?

"Aku lupa membawa kaus dalam." Ucap Jonghyun sambil membuka almari.

Jino segera melesat ke kamar mandi. Imannya bisa goyah kalau keadaannya terus menerus seperti ini. Semalam ia sudah tidak bisa tidur gara-gara ciuman Jonghyun. Ia sadar itu cuma main-main. Jonghyun itu normal. Dirinya juga. Kecuali Jonghyun memberinya kiss sekali lagi, ia pasti berubah haluan.

"Mau sarapan bersama?" tawar Jonghyun saat mereka berdua sudah siap. Ia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Bagaimanapun mereka roommate. Jadi, harus baik satu sama lain. Dan Jino adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat dengan Jonghyun di sini. Bisa dibilang sahabat.

"Boleh."

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Jino terlihat menghindarinya. Ia pasti masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin. Tidak heran, Jino kan normal. Berbeda dengan Onkey itu.

"Kejadian kemarin..." Jonghyun berhenti bicara karena wajah mereka berubah merah.

"Gwaenchanha. Tidak perlu dibahas." Ucap Jino pengertian.

"Mianhae."

Jino hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya keadaan jadi lebih baik sekarang.

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kelas seni. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi teman duetku saja?"

"Teman duet?"

"Ne, aku butuh teman duet yang pas untuk acara sekolah minggu depan. Otte?"

"Memang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mudah saja. Bernyanyi sambil mengiringiku dengan piano. Kau kan bisa main piano hyung."

Jonghyun tampak berpikir. Dalam hati ia berharap bossnya memberikan perintah secepatnya. Jadi, ia bisa cepat lepas dari sekolah ini.

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Jino lagi. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di cafetaria, tapi Jonghyun masih bungkam.

"Jawab saja ya."

Jonghyun memandang ke arah Key kaget. Tiba-tiba orang itu sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ne, anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jino." Sambung Onew yang ada di sebelah Key.

"Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini dan bicara aneh?" tanya Jonghyun risih.

"Terima saja permintaan Jino." jawab Key.

"Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahunnya." Ulang Onew.

Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya. Memang mereka berdua ini tahu apa yang ia dan Jino bicarakan?

"Kami tahu. Kami sudah mendengarnya dari awal. Jino ingin kau jadi teman duetnya kan?"

Jonghyun tersentak kaget karena Key seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Apa orang ini makhluk halus?

"Rugi kalau kau tolak."

Jonghyun menatap Jino, namja itu hanya menunduk sambil berpura-pura menikmati sarapannya.

"Memang kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Minggu depan. Sehari setelah acara sekolah."

"Geurae. Aku juga ingin menjajal kemampuanku."

"Jeongmalyo?" Jino menatap Jonghyun ragu.

Jonghyun mengangguk mantap. Sepertinya tidak ada masalah mengasah bakatnya yang lain selain membunuh.

"Gomapta Jjong hyung!" Jino langsung memeluk Jonghyun erat. Tidak peduli mereka ada di keramaian. Toh, mereka semua tenang-tenang saja. Kalau cuma sekedar peluk sih biasa.

~.~

Jonghyun sedang memantapkan latihan vocalnya dengan Jino siang ini. Lagi-lagi ia membolos pelajaran kalkulus. Lebih enak menyanyi ternyata.

"Kenapa kau mati-matian sekali belajar menyanyi?" tanya Jonghyun di sela-sela istirahat makan siang di ruang kesenian.

"Hmm, aku ingin mewujudkan keinginan appaku."

"Kepala sekolah?"

Jino mengangguk.

"Kau tidak merasa tertekan?"

"Tidak. Bernyanyi juga cita-citaku. Dan appa sangat mendukungku."

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Kepala Sekolah."

"Ne, dia satu-satunya orang yang aku punya."

Jonghyun menatap Jino yang lahap memakan kimbabnya. Senang sekali punya orang yang bisa dianggap penting. Sedikit berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang agak kesepian.

"Kau childish sekali." Ucap Jonghyun sambil mengusap sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Jino. Jino langsung membeku di tempat dengan wajah memerah.

Kali ini Jonghyun merasakan ada yang beda dengan perasaannya. Jantungnya berdebar. Padahal ia sekedar mengusap bibir Jino. Bukan ciuman.

Mereka berdua kembali ke alam nyata, setelah mendengar dering ponsel Jonghyun yang berbunyi cukup keras.

"N-ne?"

Jonghyun sesekali melirik Jino yang kembali melanjutkan makan sambil bergumam di telepon. Ia menutup sambungan telepon dengan desahan panjang.

"Wae hyung?"

Jonghyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya, perintah sudah turun.

~.~

"Hyung, menurutmu waktu berjalan cepat tidak?" tanya Jino saat mereka berdua berdiri di beranda kamar. Menatap super moon.

"Ne. Sangat cepat." Jonghyun menatap bulan di hadapannya dengan kagum. Ia beralih menatap Jino. Wajahnya tampak lebih cantik saat terkena pantulan cahaya bulan.

Jonghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran kotor dari otaknya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia bergitu bernapsu untuk melumat bibir Jino.

"Besok kita akan tampil hyung. Ottohke? Aku sangat takut." Jino mengepalkan tangannya ke pembatas besi di beranda.

"Rileks saja."

"Tidak bisa. Rasanya aku ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Aigo, aku gugup sekali."

Jonghyun meraih bahu Jino dan membalik tubuhnya supaya mereka bisa berhadapan. Ditatapnya mata Jino.

"Mana yang lebih membuatmu gugup? Pertunjukkan besok atau ini...?"

Jonghyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jino. Disentuhnya bibir Jino dengan kecupan lembutnya. Tidak ada perlawanan. Jino benar-benar menjadi patung sekarang. Mereka, Jonghyun dan Jino, berciuman. Lagi.

Jino mendesah pelan saat lidah Jonghyun menyapu bibirnya yang sudah basah. Ia memberi ruang untuk Jonghyun supaya bisa mengeksplorasi bagian mulutnya. Ia mulai menikmati ciuman Jonghyun dengan menutup matanya.

~.~

Jonghyun masih belum puas memagut bibir Jino walaupun paru-parunya sudah memberontak meminta udara. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jino dan mundur sebentar, mengambil sedikit udara sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Jino lagi.

Ia cukup senang karena lidah Jino akhirnya menyambut tautan lidahnya. Dan mengaitkan tangannya ke leher Jonghyun. Memperdalam momen mereka berdua.

Mereka melepaskan diri bersamaan. Wajah mereka memerah dengan napas terengah-engah. Jonghyun masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jino dan tangan Jino juga belum beranjak dari bahu Jonghyun.

"Ottohke? Merasa lebih gugup atau malah lebih tenang?" tanya Jonghyun berusaha menatap Jino yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Jino mengangguk lemah. Jonghyun mengartikannya sebagai jawaban kalau Jino lebih rileks.

Diturunkan tangan kekarnya dan dengan mudah tubuh mungil Jonghyun sudah berada di dekapannya. Menumpu semua berat Jonghyun di kedua lengannya.

"Sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Jonghyun sambil merebahkan tubuh Jino ke bed dengan sprei hijau.

"Besok kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik. Buat ayahmu bangga, arrasseo?" pesan Jonghyun sambil mengacak rambut Jino.

"Akan kucoba."

"Jangan hanya dicoba. Kau harus benar-benar melakukannya. Berikan yang terbaik untuk Kepala Sekolah."

"Ne."

"Jangan buat dirimu menyesal." Nasehat Jonghyun kemudian mengecup kening Jino dan memasangkan selimut. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum mematikan lampu dan naik ke bednya sendiri.

"Good nite!" ujar Jonghyun pelan.

"Nite!"

~.~

Berkali-kali Jonghyun berusaha menenangkan Jino yang mondar-mandir di backstage saking gugupnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga gugup. Baru kali ini ia menampakkan diri di hadapan banyak orang. Assasin seperti dirinya lebih suka tempat sepi.

Ternyata bernyanyi membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat daripada membunuh.

"Jino-yaaa!" Jonghyun menoleh ke arah suara berisik yang sudah bisa ditebak itu siapa. Onkey couple, who else?

"Kau pasti bisa! Hwaiting!" teriak Key menyemangati Jino.

Jonghyun tersenyum tenang karena sudah ada yang bisa membuat Jino rileks. Ia mengintip ke arah bangku penonton. Matanya menatap lekat lelaki dengan tuxedo gelap yang duduk di deretan paling depan. Kepala Sekolah. Ia akan menyuguhkan penampilan terbaik untuk pria tua itu sebagai salam perpisahan terakhir.

Jino menggenggam tangan Jonghyun erat saat MC memanggil namanya. Sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk tampil.

"Give your best!" bisik Jonghyun.

Jonghyun balik menggenggam tangan Jino dan menggandengnya ke arah panggung. Ia duduk menghadap grand piano putih sementara Jino menerima mic dari MC.

Sambil memencet tuts-tuts piano, sesekali Jonghyun melirik ke arah kepala sekolah yang tampak bangga dengan penampilan anaknya. Ia bersyukur. Setidaknya, ia punya kenangan manis sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Ia bahkan melihat dengan jelas senyum lebar dan standing ovation yang ia berikan saat penampilan mereka berakhir. Ternyata tidak buruk tampil di depan publik sebagai Jonghyun yang berbeda.

"Otteohke?" tanya Jino masih dengan sisa-sisa rasa gugup pada suaranya.

"Chalhanda!" puji Jonghyun sambil mengacak rambut Jino.

"Jino-ya!"

"Appa!"

Jino memeluk erat Kelapa Sekolah yang sengaja datang ke backstage untuk mengucapkan selamat atas penampilan Jino. Jonghyun beringsut mundur. Memberi ruang pribadi untuk ayah-anak itu.

~.~

Jonghyun bangun dengan kepala agak berat pagi ini. Kemarin, setelah pertunjukkan ia sibuk mempersiapkan tugas utamanya datang ke sekolah ini. Karena hal itu ia harus tidur larut.

Jonghyun membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Sekarang fisiknya menjadi lebih baik.

"Hyung, darimana saja kau? Kembali jam berapa?" tanya Jino yang sudah rapi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Jonghyun sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Wae geurae? Kau sakit?" tanya Jino. Dengan segera ia memeriksa kening Jonghyun.

"Gwaenchanha."

"Cepat siap-siap hyung. Atau kau tidak dapat sarapan." Pesan Jino.

"Sepertinya aku tidak sekolah hari ini."

"Kau betulan sakit? Istirahatlah!"

"Jino-ya!" Jonghyun menahan Jino yang sudah bergegas keluar kamar.

"Ne?"

Jonghyun menarik tubuh Jino dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Membuat pipi Jino merona.

"Saengil chukahamnida."

"Gomapta." Ucap Jino dengan wajah tertunduk dan senyum malu.

"Mianhae."

"Gwaenchanha. Kau sudah memberiku hadiah kemarin."

"Mianhae untuk segalanya." Ujar Jonghyun sambil memeluk Jino, membuat Jino mengernyit bingung.

Jonghyun mengecup puncak kepala Jonghyun sebelum melepas pelukannya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Jino dan menyuruhnya cepat berangkat.

~.~

Jonghyun melirik arloji peraknya. Lima menit lagi ia harus melakukan tugasnya. Ia melirik kopernya yang sudah siap di atas tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari sekolah ini. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya. Meninggalkan Jino. Ada kesedihan yang terselip karena akhirnya mereka berpisah. Tapi, Jonghyun sadar. Jino memang tidak berhak bersamanya. Apalagi ia akan menghabisi ayah Jino.

Jonghyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ia sudah menanggalkan seragamnya. Yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini adalah celana jeans gelap, sepatu boot, dan mantel kulit cokelat kesayangannya. He's ready to action.

Ia menatap lama pintu besar dengan ukiran naga di hadapannya. Ia menimbang, apa perlu untuk mengetuk pintu? Sepertinya tidak. Ia sudah cukup berama-tamah kemarin.

"A-"

Belum sempat lelaki tua itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah ditodong dengan pistol. Membuatnya membeku secara otomatis.

~.~

Jino berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah dengan senyum merekah. Di tangannya tergenggam erat sebuah map berwarna putih. Map itu berisi tawaran rekaman. Tak disangka ada agensi besar yang menonton pertunjukkan sekolahnya kemarin dan ia terkesan dengan penampilan Jino.

"Aku berhasil!" gumam Jino pelan.

Ia tidak sabar membagi kabar gembira ini dengan ayahnya. Kepala sekolah adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu tentang keberhasilannya.

Ia mempercepat gerakan kakinya saat melihat pemuda bemantel cokelat yang sosoknya familiar berada di depan pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Jonghyun hyung?" gumam Jino. Ia ingin memanggilnya, tapi pemuda itu sudah masuk ke ruangan ayahnya. Dengan sedikit berlari Jino mendekati ruangan dengan pintu terbuka itu.

~.~

"Annyeong?" Jonghyun menebak kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Kepala Sekolah saat pria tua di hadapannya membuka mulut.

Ditariknya pelatuk pistol itu perlahan. Menakuti calon korbannya yang sudah gemetar.

"A-"

Jonghyun semakin mendekatkan pistolnya ke mulut pria itu saat pria itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara lagi.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja annyeongi hagiseyo!" ucap Jonghyun dan ia benar-benar menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

Tidak ada suara yang timbul. Oleh karena itu ia menyukai pistol dengan peredam suara ini. Tidak rugi ia jauh-jauh pergi ke Russia.

Jonghyun mengelap ujung pistolnya dengan tisu yang tersedia di meja. Ia menatap puas korbannya yang mati terduduk di kursi kebanggaannya. Perasaannya bergejolak senang melihat kemeja pria itu yang berubah merah.

"Jjong hyung?"

Jonghyun membalikkan badannya perlahan. Sesosok pemuda mungil yang ia kenal berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Matanya membelalak kaget. Napasnya panjang pendek tidak beraturan.

"Jino-ya?"

Jino benar-benar shock melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ia melihat sendiri semua yang terjadi. Ia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang Jonghyun lontarkan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia serasa lumpuh. Ia tidak kabur, tidak juga melawan. Otaknya tidak memberi perintah apapun.

Jino menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Pikirannya kosong. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Pemuda yang semalam hadir dalam mimpi indah tidurnya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jino dengan suara lirih.

Jonghyun mendekati Jino dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat. Ia tidak peduli kalau dada Jino sesak.

"Mianhae." Ucap Jonghyun. "Kau boleh menghukumku."

Jino melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya mata Jonghyun lekat. Baru kali ini ia berani melakukannya.

"Hyung..."

"Lakukan apa saja."

"Hyung... bawa aku bersamamu."

Jonghyun mengeryitkan dahi mendengar permintaan Jino. Apa Jino tidak sadar ia sudah membunuh ayahnya? Menjadikannya sebatang kara.

"Aku mohon, hyung. Jebal. Bawa aku denganmu."

Jonghyun memeluk Jino sekali lagi. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan ciuman manis di bibir mungil Jino.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawamu."

Jonghyun menggandeng tangan Jino. Meninggalkan hasil aksinya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Jino.

~.~

"Jino-ya? Kau yakin? Kau tahu kan apa yang tadi aku lakukan?" tanya Jonghyun saat mereka menunggu kendaraan yang menuju ke Seoul.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Soal ayahmu..."

Jino tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia tahu, tapi tidak dapat menjelaskannya dengan jelas. Kejadian itu berjalan cepat dan sekarang berserakan menjadi keping-keping di kepalanya. Ia hanya ingin ada di dekat Jonghyun saat ini dan selamanya. Perasaan itu menjalar kuat sekali di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

Jonghyun menoleh. Menatap Jino lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Saranghae..."

Jonghyun menjawab pernyataan Jino dengan kecupan panas di bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir Jino lama. Ia terus memagut dan menghisapnya sambil kedua bibir itu memerah. Menautkan lidah mereka dan saling bertukar air liur yang terasa begitu manis.

~.~

Mianhae gak jelas. Super Gaje ini. Pasti gatot a.k.a GAGAL TOTAL. Ff yaoi aku yang pertama. Gak tahu ini bisa dibilang yaoi atau bukan. Review, please ^^


End file.
